


Robbery Gone Wrong

by Way_too_involved



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bank Robbery, Choking, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Peter, Parent Tony Stark, Peter-centric, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Way_too_involved/pseuds/Way_too_involved
Summary: After the news of Tony's adoption of Peter broke news, the new father decides to run errands with his son.It was going so well until they reach the bank and even the robbery decides to take an unexpected turn.





	Robbery Gone Wrong

Peter hated how everyone took the news.

The glances and the whispers at his aunt, doubled with the rumours building up really set fire inside him. The decision was the best thing to both of them and he was so happy and May was finally safe and comfortable, he also loved Tony, truly. He was closest father figure he will ever get or need after Ben or his father.

So Tony finally deciding to adopt Peter Parker was inevitable to those who personally knew them and a complete disaster and a celebrity stunt to those who didn’t.

**_Tony Stark Adopting A Charity Case_ **

That was the headline. It was plastered everywhere and Peter couldn’t escape it. His classmates looked at him differently, the people on the street stared and the paparazzi just wouldn’t leave him alone. He was losing his sense normalcy and he didn’t even come out as Spider-man. The thought of ever doing that now gave him chills. He did not need more attention towards himself. Not after this.

He was sitting next to Tony in their dark blue BMW M3 on their way to run errands, or whatever was the equivalent to errands when you own Stark Industries. After the news of the adoption broke out, Peter would not leave the tower except to go to school or as Spider-man. Aunt May got her own floor in the tower and Ned and MJ made it their mission to visit him every other day for a movie night.

“Our last stop is the bank.” Tony smiled at Peter. He begged the younger male to go with him to spend some quality time together, to get to know each other more. It was going fairly well. “I just need to sign off some papers and then we’ll get lunch and go home, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Now could you read me the one Happy sent?”

Tony and Peter developed a ritual. Whenever they were sitting together, instead of Tony reading his email and messages on his phone in silence, Peter would read them to him out loud. That way Peter would get more involved in knowing how his business is run and they wouldn’t sit in silence when they are supposed to be bonding.

Peter proceeded to read Tony his emails until they reached the bank. It was a Sunday afternoon, a holiday for most people and a lazy-half-a-work-day for the rest. As they parked at the side of the road and payed the parking ticket, the two males made their way to the Bank.

The Bank was air-conditioned to battle the summer heat, there were a totally of 11 people with them including the bank employees behind the desks. The one closest to them was a middle aged women with auburn hair tied in a ponytail, she had light make up and permanent laugh lines framing her mouth. Her smiled widen even more when she spotted them.

“Mister Stark, Thank you for coming today” She greeted Tony, her smile softening when it turned to him. “And you must be his new son! Peter, was it?”

He nodded shyly, cheeks darkening at the attention. He knew people knew of him, it just still shocked him when people knew him and actually addressed him… positively. Tony’s business partners tend to talk about him with him standing right there like another decorative object in the room, not sparing a single glance.

“How about you wait here while I whisk your father to the back to give him the usual boring paperwork?” she turned to Tony. “I will ask someone to get him something to drink while he waits and I promise I will not hold you for long.”

“You are always a gem, Lydia.” The older male smiled before turning back to peter. “I am sor-“

“Don’t apologize! I get it! Go, I’ll sit on my phone for a while. I needed to text Ned anyways.”

“Okay… call me if you need anything.”

“I know, I know.”

He watched Tony leave before taking a seat by the door. There were two couch chairs with magazines between them ranging from the New York Times and various others. He grabbed the one at the top and paged through it to kill as much time as possible before finally succumbing to his generation’s instincts and taking out his phone to scroll though Instagram.

* * *

It was a tingle. Goosebumps and standing hairs that send warnings and red flags down his spine; His Spider Sense.

A few short seconds later, the glass doors of the bank blew open throwing glass shards everywhere. Four masked men with the biggest guns known to man, _well to Humans… he’s seen aliens with bigger guns_ , walked in with the confidence of Thor at a bar. They shot one of the empty desks and settled on aiming their guns at whoever was in the bank.

“Hands where we can see them if you don’t want a bullet between your eyes.” And for demonstration – warning- they shot one of the customers in the shoulder, he fell to the floor with a pained cry and blood spilling down his clothes.

Peter ducked behind the chair; he was relatively out of sight if he stayed super still.

“Place as much money as you physically can into these bags and give us the passcodes to get to the vaults at the back. If any of you press anything to alert the police I will shoot every single person in this room.”

The lady behind the desk grabbed the bag and started shoving money into it with trembling hands.

 _Why am I cowering like a child?_ Peter scolded himself. _I am Spider-man._

**But you don’t have your suit, dumbass.**

_So? I can still do something as Peter._

He stood and faced the robbers.

“Hey! Didn’t you parents ever teach you not to steal what isn’t yours?” His voice surprisingly chill masking the fact that he was screaming on the inside.

The leader of the group, he presumed, turned to face Peter. His eyes glared into his soul, sizing him up. He was starting to doubt his decisions when he aimed his gun at him.

“Stay down, kid, if you don’t want to get hurt.”

“And who’s gonna hurt me? You?”

Peter was hoping that since he’s young, they wouldn’t actually shoot him. He needed to call their bluff, to stall until the police gets there, or Tony.

“I don’t think you understand the situation you are in right now.”

“No. You don’t understand the stupidity you just pulled.” Tony’s voice came from the door with his glove-engulfed hand aimed at the robber. It was almost lit, with his beam charging to fire.

He could see the smugness in Tony as the robber realised that Iron Man was at the bank he decided to rob this particular day of the year. Their timing was just… the absolute worst. Peter started to move towards Tony when he heard multiple guns pointed at him charge.

Instead one of the men threatening him, it was two. They had Tony outnumbered, armed with alien tech aiming at him and he didn’t have his fucking suit.

**Of all the days to not wear your suit… you chose today, dumbass?**

_How was I supposed to know five?_

**A true hero is always prepared. Just look at Tony.**

“So this little kid is yours, isn’t he?” The man walked closer until he was right infront of Peter. He could see the blueness of his eyes, the wrinkles framing his face making him look older than he probably was. “Your new adopted… teenager. Quite a difficult age, y’know. They think they can do anything, say anything … my daughter was same.”

“Well you wouldn’t threaten a child if you had one, now would you? What kind of a father would make you?” Tony seemed to be on the same page as the bluff idea.

“The kind that lost their little girl in one of your Avengers alien invasions.”

It was like someone dropped an ice bucket at Peter. This wasn’t a normal robbery anymore.

“You fight and destroy the city and give ZERO regards to the damn citizens that live there.” The man raised his gloved hand and brushed the sweaty bangs away from Peter’s eyes. He was starting to get genuinely scared. “I tried to get her away from the ruckus… but there was just so much. The damn buildings were falling on our heads and all you cared for was destroying your targets _no matter who gets in the way_.”

“Then settle your score with me.” Tony was starting to get angry, Peter could tell. He saw it before when Dr. Banner would prove Tony wrong on one of his theories, or when Pater told him of his bullies at school and how their torments got physical before they get better. “He is just a kid. Take it out on me, not him.”

Peter Parker stopped being just a kid long ago; the minute he took the Spider-man title. He was a hero. One that people depend on; people like this father does… or did. A parent stays a parent long after they lose their child. It was a harsh reality.

“I lost my child and you are here, rolling in your money and taking down bad guys.” He circled Peter and stood right behind him. The stench of alcohol and cigarettes made him gag. “These battles didn’t have a long term effect on your life you at all, and that is not fair.”

His hand was suddenly at his neck. It wasn’t restricting anything, but it was still uncomfortable to have someone he didn’t know this close to his lifeline. The touch was revolting.

“Hurt my kid and you will wish you died during the alien attack.”

“I already wish that every single day.”

The air was cut off. The masked robber squeezed his neck with vengeance, the other limb holding a gun to his back. It was getting too much; the lack of oxygen was making him lightheaded and fuzzy.

“You are going to let me and my men leave this bank with our money or I take this kid down with me.”

“You would really turn a robbery into homicide to get back at me?” Tony’s green eyes stared at the man with hatred before turning to look at Peter. They made eye contact and for a split second, he saw raw fear buried deep down behind all that façade. He flicked his eyes down twice, signalling him. Following his lead – and due to his incredibly enhanced vision - he saw Tony’s pocket light up for the briefest moment and then he went back to staring at Tony.

Tony had called for help.

Peter relief was so short lived as his vision was starting to blur with black spots dancing infront of him, double with an oxygen deprived headache. He started to sway slightly, leaning on the man behind him. He tried to listen to what was happening around him but he couldn’t focus on anything until he heard the charging up of the blaster poking his back.

It was said that bracing yourself for an impact could minimise the pain of said impact. Well, they were so wrong Peter would laugh out loud if it didn’t hurt this much.

Liquid fire ignited his stomach. It was so cold and so hot at the same time; it was confusing the hell out of his brain and his nerves. He could ever so faintly receive sensation as numbness took over. Things sounded exactly like that time he fell into the dirty waters of New York during that ferry incident; underwater. Warmth was dripping from his abdomen and down his legs pooling around him.

He didn’t remember when he fell to his knees or when Steve and the police came. He didn’t understand what Tony was yelling around him or if he was actually yelling at **him** for being such a weak hero.

**And you call yourself an Avenger?**

_They gave me that title…_

**You are like a kid playing dress up. They didn’t take you seriously before. Now? They won’t even consider the idea.**

He was getting cold… was it this cold two hours ago? He didn’t remember. Things were getting too fuzzy at that moment. A strong hand was on his stomach… _It was him. No! He didn’t want to be touched anymore… he would hurt him again._

“..ter!!”

Did he tell him his name? Why does he know his name?

“… me, okay?” What was happening? “Ambu..”

He tried to focus his sight at something. Anything _… but it was so hard_.

He caught a glimpse of green concerned eyes before the ever endless darkness finally won over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I've never written spider-man related material before... hope this was okay. There will be more in the future <3
> 
> This was a prompt i got on tumblr, leave your prompts and nice asks @no-i-didnt-notice-im-short
> 
> Leave a nice comment ♡


End file.
